


[Podfic]what do I care (how much it may storm)

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [44]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Other, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men snuggle for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]what do I care (how much it may storm)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what do I care (how much it may storm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267315) by [cherryfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryfeather/pseuds/cherryfeather). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmusketeers%5Dwhatdoicare.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmusketeers%5Dwhatdoicare.m4b)


End file.
